For Good
by Hulabaloo
Summary: Rose is gone. The Doctor finds a way to cope, by listening to her iPod when an unusual song appears. Set after Doomesday. Song is 'For Good' from the musical 'Wicked'.


** Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Doctor Who or Wicked. But I wish I did!  
**

**A/N: Personally, I haven't seen the musical Wicked, yet I would love to! I heard the song recently and felt that the lyrics were perfect. Please enjoy!**

The Doctor lay on Rose's bed, eyes turned towards the ceiling. One hand behind his head and in the other Rose's pink iPod lay. Yes, pink. She was a female human, and a female human's favourite colour was usually pink. So this is why, he surmised, her iPod was pink. Music was beating into his head. Numbingly he welcomed the relief from having to face the next big thing. Listening to her music was his way of feeling closer to her.

It was a few months since Rose had been taken from him and the memories still plagued his sleep. At first he'd strayed clear of this room on board his TARDIS, for fear of fully for accepting the circumstances. He'd avoided the corridor and the TARDIS had helped him, by hiding it. Yet he'd pulled the confidence from somewhere and twisted the handle. It was left exactly the way as it had been before. For some reason he had expected it to be different. No tears came, he'd cried them before. The healing process had already begun and he was slowly blocking it out. To crawl back into himself again, replace the bricks and place the mask back. Yet he wasn't ready yet. He didn't want to move on.

That's how he found himself here, entertained by the swirling patterns that were on the ceiling. He'd been there for a few hours, first thinking. When he first found her iPod he'd flipped through her library but now just pressed shuffle and listened to them in turn. Until the next song surprised him.

_I've heard it said_

_That people come into our lives for a reason_

_Bringing something we must learn_

_And we are lead_

_To those who help us most to grow_

_If we let them_

_And we help them in return_

_Well, I don't know if I believe that's true_

_But I know I'm who I am today_

_Because I knew you…_

The Doctor sat up. The lyrics were too perfect. Leaning against the headboard of the bed instead of engrossed in the ceiling it was a picture directly opposite that really held his attention. Eyes misted over he held onto the next verse.

_Like a comet pulled from orbit_

_As it passes a sun_

_Like a stream that meets a boulder_

_Halfway through the wood_

_Who can say I've been changed for the better?_

_But because I knew you_

_I have been changed for good_

Caught in a moment Jack had pressed the button for the shutter to close on a perfect second. Him and Rose laughing at whatever comment Jack had made previously. Her hair tucked behind her ears and brown eyes devilishly deep and shinning with a glossy texture he only associated with her. He only had eyes for her, yet he was there too. Standing next to her, her hand in his. Never the other way around. Brown hair trussed at the front, laughter so evident in his smile, white teeth glowing. Held in the memory he almost missed the next verse.

_It may well be_

_That we will never meet again_

_In this lifetime_

_So let me say before we part_

_So much of me_

_Is made from what I learned from you_

_You'll be with me_

_Like a handprint on my heart_

_And now whatever way our stories end_

_I know you have rewritten mine _

_By being my friend…_

His face was wet. Tears slid easily out of his eyes and landed on his ruffled white shirt. Tie and jacket had been discarded long ago, deemed useless. His shirt, crumpled, now stained with tears hung against his frame. He thought he had no tears left.

_Like a ship blown from its mooring_

_By a wind off the sea_

_Like a seed dropped by a sky bird_

_In a distant wood_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_

_But because I knew you_

_Because I knew you_

_I have been changed for good_

Hugging his knees close to his chest the tears fell freely now. Releasing pent up emotion he'd bottled up after Rose's departure. Rolling onto his side, the sudden burst of emotion had left him exhausted. He missed the next few lines but after his tears had dried and before he fell asleep he caught the last two lines and smiled.

_Because I knew you_

_I have been changed for good_

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Song is 'For Good' from Wicked. It's a fantastic song if you haven't heard it. Now, please review!**_  
_


End file.
